villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Easy Street
"Easy Street" is a song from the musical Annie. It sung by Agatha Hannigan and Rooster and Lily St. Regis. Lyrics Original = Rooster: I remember the way Our sainted mother Would sit and croon us Her lullaby Miss Hannigan: She'd say, kids, there's a place That's like no other You got to get there before you die Rooster: You don't get there By playing from the rule book Miss Hannigan: You stack the ages Rooster: You load the dice Miss Hannigan and Rooster': Mother dear Oh, we know you're down there listening -- How can we follow Your sweet Advice To Rooster: Easy street Easy street Where you sleep till noon Miss Hannigan: Yeah, yeah, yeah AND MISS HANNIGAN She'd repeat Easy street Better get there soon. All: Easy street Easy street Where the rich folks play Yeah, yeah, yeah Move them feet Miss Hannigan: Move them ever-lovin' feet All: To easy street Miss Hannigan: Easy street All When you get there stay Rooster: It ain't fair How we scrounge For three of four bucks While she gets Warbucks Miss Hannigan: The little brat! It ain't fair this here life Is drivin' me nuts! While we get peanuts She's livin' fat! Rooster: Maybe she holds the key That little lady Miss Hannigan: To gettin' more bucks Rooster: Instead of less Maybe we fix the game With something shady Lily: Where does that put us? Miss Hannigan: Oh, tell her. All: Yes! Easy street Easy street Annie is the key Yes sirree Yes sirree Yes sirree Easy street Easy street That's where we're gonna -- Be! |-| 1982 = ...Easy Street! Easy Street, Easy Street! Annie is the Key Yes siree Yes siree Yes siree Easy Street We'll lead the lush life Easy Street The lazy lush life Better Get There! The crazy store in there We'll soon be goin' there Were you sleep till noon, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Move them feet Move them ever-lovin' feet To easy street Oh, that street That's where we're gonna be! Easy Street Easy Street Move that feet... to Easy Street That's where we're gonna, That's where we're gonna, That's where we're gonna stay That's where we're gonna stay Easy Street |-| 2014 = You know I'm tired of being the black cat Of running the show down in the snake pit So this is our chance to get out of this place So come on let's run for it to Easy Street, Easy Street Where you sleep till noon Yeah, yeah, yeah Running free, oh, Easy Street We're gonna be there soon Yeah, I'll be the girl who's strippin' in jewellery The crowds will go wild when I sing I won't have to look out on a fire escape The view will be billboards of me Easy Street, Easy Street Where we all get paid Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Move that feet to Easy Street Where we get there when ya get there When ya get there soon Gallery Images A000631.jpg A000633.jpg A000635.jpg A000636.jpg Videos Official "Easy Street" from Annie at The 5th Avenue Theatre Easy Street Annie 1982 Annie (1999) - "Easy Street" Easy Street - Annie 2014 (Full Scene) Easy Street Annie - Easy Street Easy Street (Rooster, Miss Hannigan, Lily St. Regis) (Voice) Easy Street (2014 Film Version) Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Disney Songs